policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity Mijinion
' Infinity Mijinion' (インフィニティー・ミジニオン Infinitī Mijinion) is a water flea-based Reploid created by Gate to test pilot large manned weaponry. He was later resurrected by Gate to serve as one of his Nightmare Investigators, placing him in charge of the Weapons Facility. Characteristics Created by Gate, he was a test pilot for gigantic, manned weapons. The photoconductive material built into his body allows him to analyze and process information and machinery with incredible speed and accuracy, equal to that of several super computers. However, Mijinion was often arrogant and hasty, and would completely ignore the testing program, which put many of his associates in peril. Eventually Mijinion was killed in a sabotaged test that was made to look like an accident. Later on, during the Nightmare incident, Gate revived Mijinion as an investigator and sent him to a weapons manufacturing plant. Once there, Mijinion immediately began constructing a massive weapon called Illumina. Though bright, Infinity Mijinion was very rude and haphazard. He loved testing powerful weapons but was never concerned with the safety of others. Even Gate couldn't restrain his self-serving ambitions. Mijinion was also angered by the destruction of Illumina, which he didn't get a chance to test. Power and Abilities Infinity Mijinion will fly around the room, using his Ray Arrow attack to make energy arrows fall from above and shoot purple energy arrows. His notable ability is to make multiple copies of himself simultaneously. Meanwhile, his clones will release multiple luciferase bubbles that home in on their targets. His final attack is the Giga Ray Arrow, which whill cause many lasers to rain down. Though his main weakness is Guard Shell, sometimes it's best to just use the Nova Strike if X is equipped with the Ultimate Armor, but it may be a risky move to use, as Infinity Mijinion's speed when he flies back from getting hit by the Nova Strike is the same as it, so you're almost guaranteed to take damage from touching him when the move's animation ends. With Zero, Infinity takes more damage from the Z-Buster than the Z-Saber. *'Ray Arrow:' Infinity Mijinion fires a laser that travels slowly in the air. If X or Zero is positioned below this laser, it will quickly fall on them. If they are above this laser, it will fly straight up at them. *'Luciferase:' Whenever he is hit with a slash attack, a successful Guard Shell reflection, or take away 1/4 of his energy, he will be deflected towards a wall and will almost always create a clone. These clones will constantly create destructible bubbles made of ooze. The clones can be destroyed with 4-5 Z-Buster shots or a lot of X-Buster shots, and the bubbles with almost anything. **Each clone created by Infinity Mijinion will periodically lean forward and spit out about three to eight green bubbles (depending on level) that will float for a second and then fly at X or Zero. They can be destroyed with any attack; Shouenzan works especially well if you are cornered with them as Zero, and the Buster Plus part can aid the player greatly in destroying them as X (as can toggling Rapid Fire in the options menu). These bubbles can be reflected by Guard Shell as well. **He leaves green energy balls in mid-air. Attacking these will cause them to extend green lines out horizontally, which are harmless. In fact, they can be grappled onto like ropes in the other stages. The green balls themselves are also harmless. *'Charge Attack:' He will start to flash, and fire off a constant spread-shot of orange energy balls (these can't be reflected) while recovering energy. Unless the game is played on Xtreme mode or if the player is using the X-Buster against him, this attack will rarely be seen. *'Giga Ray Arrow:' He will teleport to the top middle of the screen, then drop straight down and stab his tail into the ground. This will cause two orange energy balls to travel across the floor. With them will Stage enemies Enemies in Infinity Mijinion's stage, the Weapon Center: *'Sub-boss:' Illumina *Nightmare Virus *Nightmare Fire *Nightmare Iron *Group Jet Dialogues When Playing as X ??: Someone comes... X: Infinity Mijinion! You are one of the investigators of the Nightmares, aren't you? Infinity Mijinion: You seem to be hard to deal with... Why must I cover up for the lack in ability of the other investigators? Hmm? How did you come this far? Don't say you destroyed my sweet Illumina... X: I destroyed such a dangerous Reploid!! Infinity Mijinion: No! I was still conducting a test or two on her...! I wanted to use her to destroy all the idiots! Now I'm angry, and that means you're dead! When Playing as Zero ??: Uh? Weren't you dead? Zero: You heard wrong. You are Infinity Mijinion, one of the investigators for the Nightmares, aren't you? Infinity Mijinion: Are the other investigators useless fleas? That's the only explanation as to why I have to clean up their messes... But wait... Why are you here anyway? Don't tell me you destroyed my sweet Illumina. Zero: What do you think... Infinity Mijinion: Maverick! I haven't even tested her! And I was thinking that I'll destroy all the thick-headed so-called "authorities" with her...! You will die!! Other Media Archie Comics Infinity Mijinion appeared as part of Sigma-2's army of Mavericks who attacked the Sky Patrol, using his cloning ability to surround a pair of Robot Masters: Snake Man and Spark Man. He later departed in order to invade other worlds and seed them with Sigma's Unity Engines. Gallery Trivia *Because his species is not tremendously outwardly obvious to the casual observer or player, Infinity Mijinion is considered one of the most confusing Mavericks in the Mega Man X series. Mijinion is in fact a daphnia, a type of water flea; and the name Mijinion is derived from the Japanese word "mijinko", which means daphnia. *The name "Infinity" doesn't just refer to the multiplying ability. The water flea that Mijinion is based on can survive almost anything. Daphnia are regularly found in acidic swamp water and can survive extreme heat, extreme cold, the vacuum of space, and even a nuclear blast. *The background music for Infinity Mijinion's stage contains synthesizer riffs reminiscent of the song "The Final Countdown" by Swedish rock band Europe. *He is considered to be one of the most annoying bosses in the entire Mega Man X series if not one of the most difficult, as the number of bubbles and clones he can produce is almost infinite. There is also the issue of him creating clones after taking high amounts of damage, being hit by a charged Guard Shell (X only), and his unpredictability to use his spread fire that allows the player to reflect his shots to cause damage. *Infinity Mijinion is one of the few Mega Man X series characters to have his sprite be completely flat-facing towards his orientation with no form of quarter-facing to the foreground/background what so ever. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Nightmare Investigators Category:Crustaceans Category:Team Villalba Category:Heros Category:Insects Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Robots